I'm Gonna Smile
by Captain Ryder
Summary: A look at what Quinn's perspective at the wedding would be if there was no car accident  song fic  Faberry.


_A look at what Quinn's perspective at the wedding would be if there was no car accident (song fic)._

**AN: **This is my first Glee fic, and I have never obsessed over any episode of Glee like I have with this one. I have never noticed, yet along shipped, Faberry before 3x14, but in that episode I thought it was pretty obvious. I thought this song was perfect, and I suggest listing to it while reading. Smile belongs to Lonestar, and Glee doesn't belong to me either.

Quinn Fabrey pulled her red Volkswagen into the parking lot of the Lima Municipality Center, knowing that she was running really late. Rachel had texted her several times, probably yelling at her to hurry up. Quinn had been tempted to send a text back, but decided she didn't want to risk it. She was driving after all.

Not that she really wanted to be here anyway. Not for this. Quinn really didn't want to be here, watching Rachel get married to Finn. But, she knew that Finn made Rachel happy, and that was going to have to be enough for her. She just hoped that the happiness would last their entire lives; her own happiness was being sacrificed for Rachels.

Quinn realized that she might have feelings for Rachel (feelings beyond simple friends) after sectionals. Quinn had told _Rachel _her plan about getting Shelby fired, not anyone else. And then it had been Rachel who had made Quinn wake up from her self-pity and guilt. Rachel had been the one who made her want to get her life on track again.

Then, when Rachel had told her that Finn had proposed, Quinn knew that she was in love with Rachel. Why else would hearing that simple sentence hurt her heart so much? She tried to make Rachel see that marrying Finn wasn't the answer, but all Rachel did was to rationalize it all away. Quinn told herself that even if she didn't have feelings for her, she still would have told her the same thing. That made it a not so self-serving.

As Quinn made her way into the building, she was soon set upon by Rachel, complaining that she almost missed the wedding. Truly, Quinn missed most of what Rachel was saying to her, as all hearing had completely left her as she saw Rachel in her wedding dress. It was simple, plain and elegant, just like the girl herself. Quinn felt her heart start beating faster, as it always did whenever she saw Rachel.

"Quinn come on." Rachel said, grabbing Quinn by the arm and dragging her further into the building. "Finn is getting anxious. We don't have a whole lot of time." And with that reminder, Quinn's heart felt like it had died again. But she knew why she was doing this.

_ "When you were singing that song, you were singing to Finn, just Finn, right?" a slight nod in response. "He really does make you so happy."_

The fact that Finn made Rachel happy was the only reason Quinn was here. What she wanted most was for Rachel to be happy, so she had agreed to come to the wedding, even knowing that seeing Rachel marry someone else was going to kill her.

Quinn was quickly ushered into the room where everyone else was waiting, except Rachels dads who were waiting to escort her to her husband-to be. Rachel directed her to stand on the edge of the line of bridesmaids, directly next to her where she would be, and then Quinn walked into the room. Quinn wanted to do nothing more than cry, but she forced herself to smile.

The wedding march started to play, and every audience member stood as the doors opened. Finn was grinning like a fool, more in love than anyone else could be. Quinn understood the feeling. Then Rachel started to walk down the isle. She was the most stunning thing Quinn had ever seen in her life. Her face was lite up in the ultimate happiness, and while Quinn's heart was breaking because it wasn't for her, she was glad that Finn could make Rachel feel like this.

_So I'm gonna smile, cause I want to make you happy_

The justice of the peace called for everyone to be seated, and then started the ceremony. Finn and Rachel couldn't stop looking at each other, as if they were the only two people in the entire world. Everyone was beaming at the couple, completely unaware of the pain that Quinn was going through, wishing that she could be the one that Rachel was looking like that at.

When the Justice of the Peace called for objections, Quinn half expected someone, maybe her dads or Finns parents, to say that they did. She half excepted to say something herself, but she made herself stop the words that wanted to come from her throat.

_I could hold on a little tighter I know, but when you love someone, you got to let them go_

When no one objected, the Justice of the Peace declared them husband and wife, and they kissed for the first time as a married couple. Everyone cheered, though some of them were doing it through watery eyes.

Quinn quickly left the front area as everyone came up to wish the couple the best in their new lives. There wasn't that many people there, so it was over quite soon.

"Alright ladies, time for the bouquet toss!" Rachel called out, and all the un-married women in the room (plus Kurt) stood in line. Quinn was waiting to, even though she in no ways wanted those flowers, but she couldn't let anyone see how much this was hurting her.

Rachel turned around and threw the flowers over her back. They arched through the air, but Quinn wasn't really paying them any attention. So when they came toward her, she caught them on pure instinct. She stared at them in horrified shock. Everyone cheered and laughed at the catch, and Quinn forced herself to laugh too.

_Laugh, so you cant see me cry_

Rachel came down from the front and wrapped Quinn in a huge hug. Quinn couldn't help herself from holding onto the other girl for all that she was worth.

"I'm so happy that you came Quinn." Rachel said, "It means a lot to me that you're here." If anyone saw the tears in Quinn's eyes, she hoped they thought it meant she was happy for her friend.

"I'm just glad your happy." She said quietly.

_Give me the chance to bow out gracefully, 'cause that's how I want you to remember me_

Rachel pulled away from the hug, and it felt like a physical pain to Quinn. Rachel nodded toward the flowers.

"Well, it shouldn't be too long before you find the person who makes you happy too." She joked. Rachel had no way of knowing that the person of whom she was talking was herself, and this last few minutes had stolen all happiness from Quinn. But instead of saying any of this, Quinn smiled.

_So I'm gonna smile, so you can find the courage_

_Laugh, so you won't see me hurting_

_I'm gonna let you go in style_

_And even if it kills me, I'm gonna smile_

**AN: **I know it's really sappy, but I couldn't get the idea out of my head. Hope you liked it.


End file.
